Kota
Profile under maintanence, please excuse our dust. =Appearance= At 5'11", he's short for an orc and built lean and wirey rather than muscular. His auburn hair is worn long and loose except for two tribal braids behind his ears, and is usually held back from his face by an ever-present pair of engineer's goggles. His skin color is more olive than green, indicated a very low exposure to fel magics. Most of the time, Kota looks like he could use a full meal and a good night's sleep, and most of the time it's true. He has a very bad habit of forgetting to eat, particularly if he's found a new set of schematics to mull over, and self-inflicted insomnia has left dark rings under his eyes. =Personality= Preferring to go by his nickname, Boomer comes off to most as nonchalant and pensive. His mind is usually only halfway on the situation - the other half buried in a mess of schematics, valve pressure, and rock density versus combustion. Self-distraction like this often leaves him quiet for long periods of time until someone snaps him back to reality. Though not exceptionally outgoing, he's polite and even friendly to those that acquaint themselves with him. He's quite literally a genius, and makes up for his lack in size with raw intelligence. Though not at all mopey or brooding, Kota has a few personality twitches that indicate he's not quite as well as he would have you believe. He almost never laughs, and though he smiles frequently, they look a bit forced and partial. He avoids talking directly about himself unless pushed to it, and will usually divert the conversation to his latest engineering exploits or someone else altogether when that happens. Slow to anger, Boomer has only lost his temper a couple of times in his life. The results of this were, however, devastating. As the saying goes, the longer the fuse, the bigger the explosion at the end... and he is no exception to this rule. Boomer's main strength is also key to his biggest vice; they say that curiosity killed the cat, and if that's true, then he's a feline with a deathwish. He jokes that he'll try anything twice, but it's not really a joke - short of anything that will cause immediate physical damage, if he can try it, he will, just to find out what will happen. The result has put him in some very, admittedly-dangerous positions, but have also lead to successful experiments in the field of engineering that would not have worked otherwise. He continues to use this as an excuse to push his limits, and short of a direct order from a superior, will probably do so until it gets him killed or crippled. Though not exactly claustrophobic, Kota exhibits a very strong agitated behavior if forced to stay in confinement for long. He refuses to explain why. =Relationships= Girlfriend - Trayssa Friend/smoking buddy - Krelle Family Father - Zakirsh Mother - Nata (Deceased) Brother - Gol'Thar (Deceased) Sister - Ada, Twin (Deceased) =History= Being rewritten, for the sake of correction on some Lore clashes. Category:Horde Characters Category:Hunter Characters Category:Horde Hunter Characters Category:Male Characters